


when he memes you real hard

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Memes, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Viktor, Texting, chris is thirsty, jj is a straight white boy but dont be fooled hes not a fuckboy, minami is aro, minami's huge yuuri-complex, seung-gil doesnt show up for a few chapters, so is mila, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: russian fairy: shut your goddamn motherfucking uglyasses up it’s three am and I haven’t gotten a full night of sleep in two weeks.katsuki yuuri: :(((( don't be mean yurio!(or: yuri on ice group chat ft. memes)





	1. chris is stanky

**Author's Note:**

> heyo hope u guys like this!! i wrote it as a spur of the moment kind of thing haha uh anyways point out any mistakes if u see them and pls comment/kudos/bookmark/subscribe or whatever bc i love feedback!! 
> 
> plz
> 
> alright well heres the first chapter hope i get feedback and love and if not then ill cry forever and u wont ever get an update

_phichit-chu has created the groupchat:_ love me

_phichit-chu has added: SexyChris, Viktor, katsuki yuuri, Minami :D, milalala~, russian fairy, Otabek, king-JJ, LEO, guang-hong, Seung-Gil Lee to the chat!_

 

phichit-chu: hi guys!

 

phichit-chu: wana see some dank memes? :)

 

Seung-Gil Lee: Don’t message me, we aren’t friends.

 

phichit-chu: :(

 

_Seung-Gil Lee has left the chat._

 

 

LEO: hmu with the danks

 

guang-hong: MAY MAYS

 

SexyChris: ??? what’s this??? :) Phichit, have you decided you’re in love with me? Thanx baby love you too! Mwah!

 

phichit-chu: ummm i'm flattered but… ur ugly :) sry sweetheart better luck next time :))

 

katsuki yuuri: omg phichit

 

katsuki yuuri: don't roast ppl u add into a groupchat

 

SexyChris: :(

 

Minami :D: OMGGG HIIIIIII YUURI!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU???? I JUST WANTED TO SAY I TOTALLY LOVED YOUR PERFORMANCE AT THE GPF IT WAS SOOOO AMAZING YOU LOOKED SO HANDSOME

 

Viktor: haha! hello minami!

 

Viktor: and hello my lovely fiance yuuri!

 

VIktor: my FIANCE YUURI!!

 

Viktor: :)

 

SexyChris: Damn Vicky back at it again with that possessive shit

 

LEO: get away from me with that stale summer meme

 

phichit-chu: 

 

LEO: now thats what i'm talkin about

 

guang-hong: XD LOL!

 

_phichit-chu has removed guang-hong from the group chat!_

 

milalala~: SA VA G E

 

phichit-chu: someone who uses XD isn’t my friend

 

milalala~: ur funny dude

 

milalala~: where u get ur memes at

 

SexyChris: Why won't you respond to my private messages? :(

 

phichit-chu: google images!

 

phichit-chu: and bc i don't wanna talk to a stale hoe who comes on the ice like a horny sixteen yr old boy gettin head for the first time

 

milalala~: i'm wHeezin g oh my god

 

SexyChris: Um one ok t his is cyberbullying two i got my first blowjob when i was thirteen

 

SexyChris: Jealous?

 

Viktor: LOL Chris u liar

 

katsuki yuuri: stop it viktor don't embarrass him!

 

Viktor: We both know the first time you did anything sexual was during the JGP when you were fifteen and i was seventeen and all it led to was a horribly boring and unarousing makeout session where we basically just messed up each other’s hair and gave a few painful hickies to feel proud of our sexual prowess even though we were both such big virgins that we blushed when our lips touched

 

milalala~: ah yes ive heard this story before

 

milalala~: if i recall, you cried from a painful hickey rite chris?? vicky told me

 

phichit-chu: ok thats actually kind of adorable…..

 

SexyChris: :D

 

phichit-chu: FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

 

LEO: H A

 

LEO: FUCKING SCREENSHOTTING THIS

 

LEO: also i'm adding guang-hong back in hes very distressed that he said smthn wrong and that yall hate him

 

 

 

LEO has added guang-hong to the groupchat!

 

 

 

guang-hong: I'M SO SOR RY

 

guang-hong: dony hate me

 

guang-hong: or ill cry salty tears :(((

 

king-JJ: Aren’t all tears salty tho,,?

 

king-JJ: lol

 

LEO: hey now don't be mean JJ

 

LEO: i'm america my dad has twelve firearms and i'm not afraid to smuggle it into canada and shove it up ur butt

 

phichit-chu: “i'm america” bless

 

SexyChris: Why won't you bless me? ;)

 

phichit-chu: i don't want aids

 

katsuki yuuri: oh my god phichit we’ve talked about this stop being mean to people!

 

phichit-chu: sorry mommy!

 

Viktor: who are you calling mommy hes not your mommy

 

milalala~: oh~ i see how it is :)) feel free to share the details !

 

LEO: mommy kink? ya naysty

 

katsuki yuuri: HE DOESN'T HAVE A MOMMY KINK WE DON'T HAVE WEIRD KINKS LIKE THAT!!

 

Viktor: speak for yourself LOL

 

katsuki yuuri: i'm

 

katsuki yuuri: bye

 

katsuki yuuri: i'm done

 

katsuki yuuri: go find a gold medal because we’re never kissing again

 

Viktor: wait yuuri no

 

SexyChris: Damn that was #savage

 

phichit-chu: i know right damn i didn't know my mom had it in him

 

phichit-chu: … wait i just agreed with chris. ew.

 

SexyChris: Why so mean? ;(

 

guang-hong: uh aNYWAYS LEO AND I ARE GOING TO SLEEP GN!! or at least i am lol leos still on his phone!

 

Minami :D: I'm back now!! oh nighty night guang-hong and leo!!! sleep good!!

 

Minami :D: eww viktor u nasty!!! yuuri obvs doesn't like that so why would u say something like that??? disrespectful and rude of his boundaries!! you don't deserve him!

 

Viktor: excuse me you soggy microwaved chicken nugget

 

phichit-chu: SHOT S F IRED

 

milalala~: SH OT S FIRED

 

Minami :D: uh

 

Minami :D: gotta go bye…

 

Otabek: What is this.

 

russian fairy: hi Otabek

 

phichit-chu: wait a gotdam minute

 

phichit-chu: have you been ehre the WHOLE TIME YURI

 

phichit-chu: and its a ice skating groupchat

 

russian fairy: ya lmao

 

russian fairy: didn't want to talk to any of u mfs

 

Otabek: Hello Yuri. I hope you’re having a good evening.

 

russian fairy: oh.. yeah.. . wbu

 

Otabek: Better now that i'm talking to you. :)

 

Viktor: oh? whats this?

 

Viktor: stay away from my son or

 

Viktor: or ill sabotoge u

 

Otabek: Not really threatening considering you spelled *sabotage wrong

 

russian fairy: nice otabek

 

Otabek: thanks

 

SexyChris: This is adorable. It kind of makes me want to puke because i know me and phichit will never be like that :((

 

phichit-chu: ya becus ur stanky

 

SexyChris: I take cold showers because of u

 

LEO: aaaaaalllright and too much information

 

LEO: we don't need to know about your boners Chris

 

LEO: just jerk it (or don't) without telling us thx

 

phichit-chu: okay i DON'T like you bUt i love attention and anything that feeds my ego so tell me what you like about me

 

SexyChris: Well, one specific thing is one time I walked in on you peeing during a skating event and

 

SexyChris: You had such a pretty dick

 

SexyChris: I couldn't tear my eyes away… your dick was so pretty….

 

phichit-chu: ya and then u watched me pee and u popped a boner and i went to my hotel room and cried @ the eye harassment

 

russian fairy: chris youre so fucking weird what the actual hell you stankass bitch who the hell watches someone piss

 

milalala~: aight i'm over the shock of you and otabeks flirting

 

milalala~: add me into that relationship. otabeks hot.

 

Otabek: Thanks for the compliment

 

milalala~: you didn't say yes to my request but you also didn't say no so i won't lose hope

 

phichit-chu: lol thirsty

 

milalala~: heck yeah i am

 

milalala~: like dAmn he and i could have wall sex hes strong enough to pick me up

 

milalala~: i'm strong enough to pick him up

 

milalala~: BUT i don't have a dick to stick up his hole so :(

 

Otabek: This is making me uncomfortable

 

russian fairy: yeah mila shut the hell up like otabek would actually date u.

 

russian fairy: saggy-tittied hag

milalala~: good one yuri lol

 

milalala~: but my ~breasts~ are nice and perky and could probably be models

 

king-JJ: pics or it isn't true

 

king-JJ: Wait no

 

king-JJ: that was jeremy not me don't send nudes i'm not a cheater i love my fiance and shes the only one for me don't turn me into a horrible person mila i beg of you

 

milalala~: wasn't sendin em to ur crustyass anyways bitch fine

 

Viktor: mila ur not offended are u? LOL

 

SexyChris: I'm not against sending nudes :) anyone want the first pic? First person to send ‘me’ gets it!

 

SexyChris: Me!

 

SexyChris: Oh you flatter me, Giacometti! But, if you say so ;)

 

SexyChris: [inserting: one image file]

 

russian fairy: i'm fucking pouring bleach into my eyes and then into my throat to fucking kill myself oh my fucking god youre cancerous

 

Viktor: nice but in a platonic way!

 

king-JJ: Ew lol

 

Otabek: Nice. Larger than average. Thick. Nicely trimmed pubic hairs. 9/10.

 

SexyChris: <3 Thanks! most people rate it 10/10 once I'm done with them!

 

katsuki yuuri: i’ve come back JUST to tell you off chris. like. why would you send that?! there are kids in this chat! and! it’s inappropriate! you shouldn’t send nudes, people can leak them and use them against you! you should be ashamed of yourself!

 

SexyChris: Sorry mom lol

 

katsuki yuuri: i'm leaving

 

russian fairy: bye fatass

 

Otabek: Yuri, that’s rude. You should apologize

 

russian fairy: …? excuse me?

 

Otabek: It probably hurt Yuuri’s feelings

 

russian fairy: not my problem

 

Otabek: ...I'm disappointed in you Yuri

 

milalala~: nise i'm gonna swoop in now for the kill

 

russian fairy: fine.

 

russian fairy: sorry for calling you a fatass.

 

russian fairy: bye

 

Otabek: Yuri, I didn’t mean to upset you

 

phichit-chu: gUys yuuri facetimed me and hes crying from happiness @ how much yuri has grown from being a mean name-caller to APOLOGIZING

 

king-JJ: now he’ll hopefully apologize to me

 

king-JJ: one time he kicked me in the dick- WHILE IN SKATES (had knife guards on)- and then called me an ugly wannabe hoe and stomped off

 

phichit-chu: “knifes” thats adorable JJ

 

king-JJ: yep! because i'm adorable! and hot and sexy! everyone loves me tbh and i can see why

 

Otabek: Overconfidence is unbecoming

 

SexyChris: Um? Excuse me? How is HE adorable and i'm NOT????!??

 

phichit-chu: well he doesn't disgust me so…

 

SexyChris: Ok that actually hurt i'm leaving

 

russian fairy: pussy lmao

 

 

 


	2. smh jj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go to the fukgin gym jj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holie heckh ow did i get so many hits and stuff? normally like,, a fic would get idk 200-300 per chapter especially if its a new one but! i got more than i expected! so thank u all of u and i will try and reply to comments omfg but i suck at replies so plz dont hate me if i dont reply soon but know that i cherish every hit and kudos and bookmark comment and subscription!!! they feed my ego ngl
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: to make this fic a bit more /realistic/ like im in a gc with my friends and we barely stay on the same topic for more than 5 mins and i dont think that theyd all talk abt the same thing for a long amount of time so i switch the topic a lot and the characters disappear for certain amounts of time and come back bc that also happens a lot with me so yeah and like some of them dont show up in some chaps so? sorry  
> tl;dr: characters disappear sometimes and they all have short attention spans and some dont show up
> 
> dnt hatem e if it sucks

11:32 AM, Monday

 

 

private chat with katsuki yuuri and phichit-chu!

  


 

katsuki yuuri: hey phichit

 

phichit-chu: ya whas up

 

katsuki yuuri: why r u so mean to chris

 

phichit-chu: cos he stanky and a playa

 

katsuki yuuri: why are u typing like u’re ghetto or something

 

phichit-chu: i'm thug i lived in detroit :)

 

katsuki yuuri: i did too ? and i'm still typing properly?

 

phichit-chu: pssh whatever ANYWAYS i kinda wanna message chris a few wholesome memes and then say “whoops sorry i meant to send those to my boyfriend!”

 

katsuki yuuri: omg no thats way too mean phichit like thats worse than roasting him thats bullying and hurting his feelings

 

phichit-chu: i know

 

phichit-chu: but if it will get him to leave me alone i’ll do it

 

katsuki yuuri: why do you hate him so much? hes showing genuine interest in you and you’re pushing him away. you don't even need to date him or anything, you could still be friends (if that’s what ur worried about)

 

phichit-chu: i don't wanna talk about it can u send me some funny memes

 

katsuki yuuri: no we’re talking about this

 

phichit-chu: wow i think my hamster is getting in the trash again gotta go

 

katsuki yuuri: PHICHIT

 

katsuki yuuri: AT LEAST WORK ON YOUR EXCUSES MISTER

 

phichit-chu: my excuses are perfect! and see look hammy actually got in the trash!

 

katsuki yuuri: ...did u literally just send me a pic of ur hamster standing on a framed picture of chris

 

katsuki yuuri: why do u have a framed picture of chris

 

phichit-chu: ...that roast did not go as i planned

 

phichit-chu: i must leave

 

phichit-chu: regain my honor like prince zuko

 

katsuki yuuri: omg i fuCKIng love ATLA lets talk about azula she’s my babe in a platonic way

 

phichit-chu: um,? excuse me? what about me? rude.

 

katsuki yuuri: no one comes before azula

  


12:04 PM, Monday

 

 

king-JJ: guys i really love apple juise

 

milalala~: u spelled juice* wrong dude

 

king-JJ: oh sorry

 

king-JJ: anyways whats up? have you guys been practicing? show me some of ur skating!

 

russian fairy: how about no you fucking canadian

 

king-JJ: one (1).) thats not an insult. two (2).) my girlfriend loves canadian men ;)

 

russian fairy: you’re disgusting i fucking hate you jesus christ why won't you fucking die why do you always talk about that uglyass bitch

 

phichit-chu: hi guys! whassup?

 

phichit-chu: oh

 

phichit-chu: yuri thats mean! isabella is really pretty and supportive of her fiance!! also jj i'm sorry but i'm not showing the competitors my rockin choreo that ive been working on try again :)

 

king-JJ: eh whatever lol it was worth a try!

 

king-JJ: and don't insult isabella, squirt

 

king-JJ: i know you hate me and thats okay because i don't really care but don't insult my soon-to-be wife because youre bratty

 

king-JJ: its immature and rude

 

russian fairy: ?? one i can do what i want two do you not understand what trashtalking is? jeez u fucking sensitive pussyass bitch

 

phichit-chu: anyways getting off that topic so a fight doesn't start

 

phichit-chu: which picture should I post on my instagram?

 

phichit-chu: beautiful candid photo of yuri

 

phichit-chu: 

 

phichit-chu: or this amazing photo of me that shows my supremely long eyelashes

 

phichit-chu: 

 

milalala~: ur cute but the one of yuri please i beg of you

 

russian fairy: post the one of me and i'll rip your intestines from your body and cook them into your mother’s favorite food and feed you to her and when she asks what the secret ingredient is that made the food taste so good i’m going to tell her it’s her son, whose been missing for two weeks.

 

phichit-chu: im

 

phichit-chu: i don't know whether to laugh or be terrified

 

milalala~: yuri please

 

milalala~: you get squicky at bloody scenes in scary movies no way you would actually do that

 

phichit-chu: oh PHEW

 

king-JJ: awww thats adorable!

 

russian fairy: kms bye uglies

 

phichit-chu: don't suicide yourself

 

phichit-chu: no one deserves to die

 

phichit-chu: besides chris

 

king-JJ: hey what did chris ever do to you

 

king-JJ: I’ve talked to him at a few events and he’s very sexual, yes, but he’s still a pretty nice guy

 

king-JJ: barring the fact that he pinched my nipple the first time we met

 

milalala~: uhh isn't that sexual harassment?

 

king-JJ: no he asked first and i was kinda in shock so I said yes and yuuup that’s about it

 

king-JJ: I mean it was hella weird af but I don't expect anything different from Chris u know

 

king-JJ: *chris

 

milalala~: u spelled his name right the first time

 

milalala~: and kk

 

king-JJ: well i didn't want it capitalised

 

phichit-chu: SEE THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T LIKE HIS STANKY BUTT

 

phichit-chu: HES A PLAYER AND EVEN IF HE ACUTALYL DOES LIKE ME HE WOULD DROP ME AFTER A WEEK

 

milalala~: oh my god

 

milalala~: everything makes so much more sense now

 

russian fairy: fuckig

 

russian fairy: you pussy

 

milalala~: i can't believe

 

russian fairy: that youre scared of getting hurt

 

milalala~: BY CHRIS

 

milalala~: also ;)) yuri isn't it amazing how we finish each other’s sentences?? u should tell otabek about our chemistry ;)))))

 

russian fairy: the fuck? i aint telling beka anything! we have NO chemistry mila you ugly whore

 

russian fairy: i mean otabek*

 

russian fairy: i'm leaving now

 

milalala~: sweetheart i see you blushing on your bed rn thats precious but i'm serious tell otabek for me will u :)

 

milalala~: brb i'm pretty sure yuri just smashed his head against the wall

 

king-JJ: this is wild i'm so glad you made this groupchat phichit

 

king-JJ: but off the topic of yuri and onto me!

 

king-JJ: guess where I went with isabella last night?

 

king-JJ: mcdonalds but okay hear me out they have REALLY good nuggets and it was our cheat day so

 

king-JJ: anyways we get there and the cashier woman recognizes me and brings out the manager and he’s like

 

king-JJ: “anything u want u get it free”

 

king-JJ: and isabella started crying because she loves mcdonalds  

 

king-JJ: so we bought 50$ worth of mcdonalds and it was all free

 

king-JJ: and i mean i'm gonna be working out hella today and tomorrow but it was so worth it

 

king-JJ: wait is anyone even here

 

king-JJ: smh why do i get treated like this

 

katsuki yuuri: oh! i'm here sorry i was talking to an online friend about a tv show character

 

katsuki yuuri: also

 

katsuki yuuri: phichit and i did that once back in detroit and i swear i gained 15 pounds that week

 

katsuki yuuri: anyways! you better exercise and keep yourself in top form! don't succumb to mcdonalds its horrible for training

 

king-JJ: FINALLY SOMEONE CARES

 

king-JJ: and yeah i totally get what you mean! me and isabella are heading to the gym soon to work off what we ate (we bought food for my parents and jeremy too so we didn't

eat ALL of it) and i'm so pumped to show off my abs

 

Viktor: Hello it is me i'm here because yuuri is! :) you better be showing ur abs off to your gf!

 

king-JJ: And to my instagram followers but… its gonna be a half-abs pic so i can keep them thirsty. anyways gtg now isabella is calling me

 

Viktor: Okay

 

Viktor: Make sure that you don't send any pictures to my beautiful yuuri!

 

katsuki yuuri: viktor plz

 

katsuki yuuri: you’re the only one for me! promise!

 

katsuki yuuri: weeeeell okay i would maybe drop you for azula but thats it! honest!

 

phichit-chu: y does she always come before me

 

Viktor: Who

 

Viktor: Who is “azula”

 

Viktor: I'm betrayed and disappointed, goodbye world and all who inhabit it

 

katsuki yuuri: shes a cartoon character

 

Viktor: Oh! okay then :D

 

phichit-chu: if you use XD or c: or something like that youre gonna be two seconds away from getting the boot i swear to you

 

phichit-chu: ur already toeing the line with :D howevr that seems more memey to me than the other ones (unless they’re used in a meme-like sense) and i will not stand for you to be cringy unironically

 

Viktor: Geez you’re really passionate about that huh?

 

Viktor: it’s just an emoticon!

 

phichit-chu: ‘it’s just an emoticon!’ my ass

 

phichit-chu: i'm very passionate about this topic, yes

 

katsuki yuuri: azula is the light of my life

 

katsuki yuuri: oh the cinnamon rolls are done viktor get out here

 

katsuki yuuri: bye guys! ttyl

 

Viktor: Yeah bye!

 

LEO: im back whatd i miss yall

 

LEO: ...nvm i prolly dont wanna know tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like it, please comment and bookmark and kudos and subscribe if u want, becausei am a hoe for feedbck and getting my ego stroked like chris does his dick when phichit posts a new selfie except. thats nasty. just please comment or soomethin i domt know goddbye i love yo uall


End file.
